Starting
To start, you must choose your baby's first name, sex and physical characteristics. Note that babies can have various personality traits: chatty, curious, greedy, charming and athletic. It's up to you to discover your baby's personality, as personality is assigned randomly at birth. Once you have chosen your baby's first name and physical characteristics, you can register in the game. At this time, a birth certificate will be issued and you will receive a copy of it by e-mail at the address that you indicated. Subsequently, with every new birth, you will receive by e-mail a copy of the corresponding birth certificate. To get the game off to a good start and to educate your newborn baby, a start-up inventory has been placed at your disposal: you can add to it later on. This inventory includes:*500 (beads are the game's currency) *1 x small white-wood cradle *1 x giraffe *1 x set of stackable wooden blocks *1 x 'The enchanted rainbow' book *2 x i.e. 10 portions of maternal milk *1 x nappy-changing table *50 x nappies *1 x bath kit *1 x ='> *1 x turtle-shaped bath toy *100 x baby-wipes *1 x Magic Seed The beads allow you to go to the marketplace to purchase anything else you may need to start looking after your baby, like, for example, nappies, towelettes, but also the nappy-changing table and bath toys. At first, a newborn baby drinks only milk, so the portions of maternal milk available to you represent about two days's worth of food. Until it is six months old, you can put your baby to sleep in a cradle rather than a bed. Babies feel protected when they sleep in an enclosed space. Afterwards, the cradle will become too small, and you will have to buy a real bed at the boutique. The garden is where cabbages and roses are grown from seeds to bring babies into the world. Cabbages make boys, and roses make girls. The plants grow each night if you have connected during the previous day. The growth rate of the plants in your garden basically depends on the average well-being of your babies. The higher their well-being, the quicker the plants grow, thus bringing babies into the world. You can also add fertilizer to encourage plant growth. The fertilizer and seeds are available at the shop. At the beginning, you have one seed that grows in your garden. This seed was planted automatically when your first baby was born. The growing seed and the baby in the care of the player are closely related. These two babies are considered as siblings, and the older of the two has an influence on the development of the younger baby. Furthermore, in your inventory, you also have a Magic Seed. These Magic Seeds immediately produce babies without having to go through the growth stage. To make a Magic Seed bloom, you must have a cradle available in which to place the baby. A Magic Seed is given to you when your register. After that, if you want more Magic Seeds, you will have to get some from the Fairy Forest. Magic Seeds are bonus products.